


Balls of Love!!

by laydeemayhem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is a delicate gay flower, Asahi's a manga writer, M/M, Noya grew up hot(ter), Noya's a seiyuu, Other characters who I have not explicitly named, You know it was Oikawa with the bad pick up line, and is made very aware just how gay he is, haikyuu au, lots of men in various states of undress, who writes a BL volleyball manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laydeemayhem/pseuds/laydeemayhem
Summary: Asahi is the successful manga author ofBalls of Love!!, a BL manga based on his high school life. Noya was Asahi's teenage crush, and now he's a well-known anime voice actor. Guess who's about to run into each other? (literally, ouch!)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

There were naked men everywhere and Asahi was _Not Okay_.

He didn’t know where to look. The room was full of muscles and deodorant spray, and every time he tried to rest his eyes in an innocuous place another set of abs or arm muscles or oh my god that was someone’s _butt_ would walk into view. He could feel his breath shortening and while he knew that when he got home later to his one-bed flat he would probably turn out all the lights and hide under the covers and have a good hard think about the _sheer amount of male magnificence_ he was currently viewing (and it would most certainly make it into his next manga, he was having all sorts of _ideas_ and did that make him a bad person, he wasn’t sure, but he knew his readers would be in raptures) right now he was pretty certain he was on the verge of a screaming melt down. This was not the mangaka break room with complimentary tea and biscuits the tall and distracted assistant had promised him. This was…

This was…

“Hey, who the heck are you?” growled a deep and menacing voice as Asahi’s thoughts stumbled over the correct way to describe the concurrent heaven and hell he was currently in. A muscley bald man was squaring up in front of Asahi’s face - he hadn’t even noticed the man approaching, he’d been so distracted. 

“M..Me?” stammered Asahi. His mind went completely blank. He was certain he had a name but the guy puffing up his (very nice) pecs at him was wearing the _tiniest briefs_ and the man formally known as Asahi was desperately trying not to look down at the bulge that was definitely not prominently featured. “I…I…I…”

“Hey, I’m talking to you! Answer me!” barked the guy, and he lifted a hand as if to shake Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi flinched back, crowding against the dressing room door and clutching his shoulder bag to his chest. 

“Is there a problem, Tanaka-san?” asked a man who walked up behind the bald irate dude. He was even taller and broader than Asahi, who worked out when he was stressed about his manga which was always. New guy wasn’t wearing a top either, though thankfully he had on a pair of (extremely tight) jeans that were not doing a great job of hiding his incredibly large and toned thighs. Asahi squeaked. 

“Some rando is trying to scam on the lads, ‘Toshi,” the bald man informed the tall one. Asahi felt judged. He’d been pushed into the room by the assistant without a by your leave and he’d been trying so hard not to look at all the _really hot men_. He was pretty sure he was thinking in italics. He knew he was gay but right now he was feeling _really fucking gay_. And also the most embarrassed he’d ever felt in his _life_ and once he’d accidentally been pantsed in front of the whole of his high school. He pulled his shoulder bag further up his chest as if the flimsy leather could shield him from the penetrating glare of the bald guy and his now severe looking compatriot. 

“I wasn’t, I swear, I..I..” He was stumbling over his words in a frantic attempt to come up with an excuse as to why he was right here in this place being judged by these men who were _still not wearing clothes oh my goodness_. He stared straight up at the ceiling and breathed heavily. Maybe if he tried hard enough he could become one with the door.

“He’s clearly a pervert fan come to take pictures or something,” Baldie said aggressively, and the man he had called Toshi pulled him back with one giant hand as he tried to menace Asahi with the strength of his angry pecs and eyebrows alone. Asahi frantically shook his head but couldn’t think of anything to say, his mouth gaping open and shut like a beached fish. “Let me deal with him, ‘Toshi!” He puffed up even more, though he was still only about chin height to the cowering Asahi.

“Now, now, Tanaka-san. There’s probably a good explanation for all of this,” rumbled the giant.

“Oh yeah? Then why’s he not saying anything, huh?” 

Baldie’s eyebrows were screwed up on his face and Asahi felt beads of sweat start to break out across his forehead. Was it getting warmer in here? The man holding Baldie back was also starting to frown at Asahi’s non-responsiveness and the general bustle in the room was dying down as more of the other men realised that there was some sort of altercation going on by the door. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” yelled another topless man as he bounced over to kabedon right next to Asahi’s ear. Asahi meeped as two very gold eyes bored into his own. “Are you looking for an autograph?!” He bounced his pecs as he talked. His nipples were extremely pink and perky.

Asahi’s ears were ringing as he shook his head, lips clamped together. Words on paper may be his thing but the presence of so many charismatic men had him speechless. There was no way to open the door with the golden-eyed man leaning against it, and the all others were now standing in a loose half ring around him. Fuck fuck fuck, what did they want? He cowered a little, waiting for the angry words to start up. 

“Oh hey, you’re pretty cute! Wanna hang out later?”

What? Did that lanky, spiky haired guy just _hit on him??_

“Hey cutie, stick around a bit and get to know us, huh?” 

“Look at those arm muscles, I bet I could climb you like a _tree_.”

“Are you lost? Because I can give you a map to my heart!”

Asahi couldn’t keep up with the barrage of flirtatious words volleying over him. He clutched his bag tighter against his chest and was bracing himself to make a run for it (to where he didn’t know so long as it _wasn’t_ here) when the door behind him was shoved open violently and Asahi found himself face first in Baldie’s naked pecs. 

“Hey guys, you’ll never guess the news I’ve got for you all, they’re announcing the auditions for _‘Balls of Love!!’_ today!” yelled whoever it was that had barged in but Asahi was too busy shoving himself off a stranger’s chest to listen. He’d dropped his bag in the commotion but was too distracted by the now very angry man he’d grabbed on to to realise.

“ _’Balls of Love!!’_? Isn’t that the BL sports manga?” someone asked as Baldie shouted “I knew you were a pervert!” right in Asahi’s face as he pushed him away, harder than he meant to judging by the sudden look of shock and grasping hands trying to grab hold of Asahi’s shirt as he windmilled backwards. 

“Yeah!” the newcomer confirmed excitedly over the top of the commotion. “It’s the one by-”

Asahi didn’t hear the rest of the sentence as he tripped backwards over his missing bag and banged his head off the open door before falling to the floor. His vision went spotty like his favourite screentone background, and for a moment he saw everything in black-and-white pencil lines. A familiar face swam into view, eyebrows concernedly drawing together, and the pretty man was saying something, his lips were moving but Asahi couldn’t hear a thing over the static. 

“Yuu, please save me,” he sighed, before letting his eyes fall shut. It was Yuu, the lead love interest from his manga, and he would always save the day. Asahi had written him that way, after all.

“-sahi, Asahi, do you remember me? It’s Noya, from school. Asahi? Asa-”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the smell of hot coffee that woke Asahi in the end. He cracked an eyelid, squinting at the white ceiling, and turned his head ever so gently to the side. It felt like someone had tap danced on the back of his skull. That had to be the explanation for why Nishinoya Yuu, Asahi’s cute, charismatic crush for the entirety of second and third year of high school and not very well hidden inspiration for Matsui Yuu, cute, charismatic main love interest of _‘Balls of Love!!’_ , the BL volleyball manga Asahi had been writing for the last three years was sat on a chair next to the bed he was lying on. He blinked, slowly, but Noya was definitely still there.

Asahi was sure he’d had a dream about this once. 

“Asahi! You’re awake!”

Nishinoya Yuu was talking to him now. Asahi shut his eyes completely, wondering if he’d hit his head so hard that he’d started hallucinating. He couldn’t afford to take time off work this week - after the convention appearance he had to get back home to finish off the last pages of Chapter 119 for submission. Matsui Yuu was about to declare his undying devotion to his love interest after their unexpected win against the White Eagles, only for there to be a misunderstanding when Love Interest thinks that Yuu was asking him to do extra practice together before Nationals instead. That must be it - he’d been thinking about Matsui so much he was imagining Nishinoya was here in the room with him.

“Asahi? Hey man, do I need to get the nurse back?”

Asahi swallowed. There was a pretty high chance that this was actually happening. He needed to pull himself together. It had been years since high school and he was now a mostly-functioning adult with a steady job and an enthusiastic fanbase that liked to send him gushy fanmail and extremely explicit fanart (he carefully looked at each one and then filed them away in a folder in the corner of the room. For posterity.) So what if Noya was here? Asahi was a grown up and could deal with seeing his high school crush in a grown up way. He gulped, took a deep breath, and let his eyes drift over to where Noya was sat leaning forward on an uncomfortable looking plastic chair. Oh no. He was actually hotter than Asahi remembered. His hair was still a carefully tousled mess, his eyes were bright as ever, and though he didn’t look as if he’d grown much taller he’d definitely grown wider, those shoulders oh my goodness. Asahi felt his breathing speed up in time with the rapid beating of his heart. Before had been a generalised panic about hot strange men, now he was very focused on this one, very hot, very familiar man and the panic was back, almost overwhelming his ability to think straight. Ha.

“I think I hit my head pretty hard.”

What. Was that the best he could come up with as an opening line? Noya had a concerned look on his face now, with a cute little crinkle appearing between his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I’m real sorry about that. Tanaka gets kinda protective about the guys, y’know? I think he just meant to freak you out a bit, he was in pieces when he saw you go down like that. He’ll probably be in here sooner or later to apologise. I think he was saying something about cake?”

“Oh no, he doesn’t need to make a fuss, I’m sure I’m fine. Sorry for over-reacting, I just wasn’t expecting so many people at once. And, um, for there to have been more clothes and less… nakedness.”

Noya waggled his eyebrows salaciously and Asahi felt his cheeks start to burn.

“Ooh, didya like what you saw? We’re a good-looking bunch! Lotsa hunks all stripped down and muscley, it’s no wonder you got a bit overwhelmed. But maybe you’d feel better if it were just one-on-one, huh?”

Asahi stammered out something, he wasn’t sure what. Did Nishinoya Yuu just _hit on him_? Was he in some sort of parallel universe? _Was this really happening right now?_ He realised he hadn’t said anything back in slightly too long, just lying there with his mouth opening and closing and his hands grasping at the scratchy thin blanket that was stretched across his legs. He had no idea how to reply. Should he flirt back? Could he remember how to flirt? _Could he even remember how to word?_

Noya took pity on him, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs. 

“Dude, seriously, I know we can be a lot. We’d just finished a costumed Q&A and we get all ramped up talking to the fans, yeah? It’s so cool seeing how hyped they get to meet us, it takes a while for us to wind down. I’ll keep the lads away until you’re feeling better.”

“Yeah, thanks Noya.”

Oh shit, he’d just used Noya’s name. There was no pretending he didn’t know who he was anymore. 

Noya practically bounced to the edge of his seat, dragging his chair closer to the bed with a screech across the laminate floor. 

“You do remember me! Oh man, I was hoping you would!”

Noya’s beaming smile was not the reaction Asahi was expecting after his apparently blatant ogling and subsequent pratfall. Who had even carried him to the medical office? If it was the tall guy with the thighs Asahi may actually die a little. And now _the_ Noya was smiling at him with such glee, as if little insignificant Asahi, drawer of pretty boys and awkward romance might actually be someone he wanted to what, talk to? Reminisce with? Maybe go out for a hot beverage and a chat? Oh crap, he should probably say something back.

“W-well yeah, why wouldn’t I remember you?” he stammered out, eventually.

“Cos I was just the annoying underclassman who tried to get your attention whenever you walked past? Dude, the stupid things I did in the hope you’d look at me and laugh, talk about embarrassing.”

“You did?”

“Yeah man, you’d walk by all tall and broad-shouldered and my mind would go _ping_ , what if he notices me this time and I’d do something reckless like jump off a wall or climb a tree or something. I got suspended that one time for knocking the vice-principal’s toupee out a second floor window.”

Asahi did remember that happening actually. 

“Honestly I’d have done pretty much anything to get you to notice me. Maybe not faceplant into another man’s chest and fall at your feet in a dead faint but I’m not as creative as you, so.”

Asahi groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. This conversation was just too much. His first crush, the guy he’d pined over for two years of school (and okay, maybe a while after, thank you Daichi for pointing that out, he was aware of how pathetic he was thank you very much) was confessing his (old?) feelings to him and he was pretty sure he should be saying something suave and cool but his head hurt and Noya was so damned pretty and Asahi just couldn’t deal with this right now.

Noya started poking him in his side.

“Hey, Asahi. Asahi. What’re you hiding for?”

Asahi mumbled something incomprehensible. 

“Dude, that wasn’t even as bad as that time in second year when that firstie pulled your trousers down in school assembly! I see you’ve kept up your training regime by the way, nice work.”

That was it - Asahi’s shame was now complete. Maybe if he thought hard enough he could zip through dimensions and find himself a nice limbo somewhere, away from school crushes and their embarrassingly specific memories about his ass. 

There was a pause and then he felt Noya lean his arms on the side of the bed next to his head.

“Hey man, I’d forgotten how easy it is to fluster you. Sorry! Think you can come out from under the blanket, though?”

Asahi shook his blanket-covered head.

“Heh, alright. So listen, seeing as I might not see you again after this, I though I should tell you as you might not know, but you’re the reason I got into voice acting in the first place, y’know? You were telling your bicep-y friend about how awesome this sports anime was and how you’d read all the manga and it’d given you this idea for a story, and I went out and bought the DVDs and the books and went through the whole thing in like, one weekend. I wanted to be prepared in case we ever had a proper conversation, so you’d think I was cool and we’d connect on like some, deep level or something. But then you got all busy with exams and I didn’t really see you again until graduation. I was hooked by then, though, I spent all my pocket money on tie in merch and I started going to conventions and then one day I saw an open call for a local studio and I thought I‘d give it a try and well, here I am.”

What the hecking heck. That was a backstory straight out of a manga. It was so storybook it was sparking plot ideas for future _Balls of Love!!_ chapters. Surely he couldn’t mean it, Asahi wasn’t the sort of person who inspired other people’s careers! Asahi poked his head out to see Noya resting on his arms, a soft look in his eyes that was almost as tingle-inducing as the full-on flirting had been before. 

“So yeah, I guess seeing as you’re here I’d like to say thank you, man. I wouldn’t be doing this if it weren’t for you.”

How was he supposed to reply to such a statement? Not just a confession but a declaration that Asahi had affected Noya’s life in such a way, on a deep level that mirrored Asahi’s own. The two of them had inspired each other to work so diligently in their own careers. A shared love. Asahi felt swept up in the moment, and his heart sped up again. If someone had told him he’d be here like this, even yesterday, there was no way he could have believed them. It’s not every day that your first love comes back into your life with a crash and Asahi would be damned if he was letting him leave with no idea of when they might see each other in the future.

“Get coffee with me.”

The words were out of his mouth before he could think about them. He sat straight up, discarding the blanket to one side, and swung his legs off the bed. If he was going to do this he needed to be upfront and honest. What was the use of all the pining and heartache if he didn’t do something about it when he was offered such an opportunity? 

Noya leant over to the bedside table. “I picked you up coffee on my way over, actually. I’m not sure if you’re meant to drink it with a head injury but the nurse didn’t say anything so I guess it’s fine?”

“No,” said Asahi, and he laid a hand on Noya’s where it was reaching for the takeaway cup. “I mean, yes, thank you, but no, I want to take you out for coffee. I don’t want this to be the only time I see you.”

Noya had frozen mid-reach, his eyes trained on where Asahi’s fingers were touching his skin. Asahi hoped that that was a good sign. 

“I wanna say yes.”

Oh. That wasn’t the resounding positive answer that Asahi had been hoping for. 

Noya looked up at Asahi, a conflicted emotion twisting up the corner of his mouth. Asahi isn’t sure what conflict of emotions Noya sees on his face but the twist gets a little deeper. 

“I do, Asahi, honestly, if you’d asked me any other day I would have jumped at the chance, and you, most probably. But the auditions for _Balls of Love!!_ are being announced and I don’t think I can date the mangaka while I try and get cast for the lead in the anime adaptation.”

Oh. _Oh._ So, maybe not a complete rejection, then? Maybe Asahi did have a chance, but, wait.

“You want to play Matsui?” 

“Yeah, I love that guy! I picked up the first volume on a whim without realising it was yours, and I read the whole thing on my lunchbreak and had to go back and buy all the rest as soon as I could get out of work! I’ve got a whole shelf dedicated to them at home. And I bought the tie-in Matsui body pillow. I realised you were the artist when you did that interview in July magazine a couple months back, and they ran a photo set of you.”

Asahi remembered that photo shoot vividly - he’d been squeezed into a white t-shirt that was two sizes too small and a pair of jeans that felt painted on and then he spent two hours trying desperately not to breathe too hard in case he split some seams. His agent had kept saying something about ‘appealing to a wider fanbase’ and ‘giving the readers a look at the real Asahi’ but she and the photographer had spent a lot of time debating how best to show off his ‘assets’ and he’d vowed never to agree to a shoot again (though if Noya enjoyed looking at the photos… maybe he could be persuaded). 

“B-body pillow?” 

“Do you not have one of your own? It’s super comfy. And it’s not like I have anyone else to cuddle with right now.”

Noya was shameless and Asahi loved it. 

“If you let me take you out for coffee I’m free for cuddles too,” he offered, holding tight to his courage and blushing fiercely. Dammit, he refused to let Noya slip through his fingers again, and he’d offer up his body in tribute if he had to. Running into him here and now might not have been something he could have ever anticipated but he’d be damned if he didn’t try to get a definite date locked in. 

Noya was blushing. _Noya was blushing_. Asahi hadn’t even thought that was possible, the man was so confident. He watched as he slumped back in his chair, looking conflicted and tangling his fingers together, the knuckles straining white under the pressure. That twist to his mouth was back. Asahi didn’t like it.

“Look, man, I really wanna say yes.”

Here comes the rejection again. Well, at least Asahi could say that he’d tried. When he told Suga and Daichi about this later he could at least tell them that he’d given it a go. Teenage Asahi would be in shock that he’d even had the guts to ask at all, let alone twice. And _cuddling??_ What had he been thinking, there was no way Noya would want to be with someone so blatant. He probably had tons of other offers anyway. Asahi stared down at his own hands that were clenching themselves in the fabric of his jeans. Hopefully Noya would just leave quietly, and Asahi could go back to his lonely one-bedroom flat and pretend he hadn’t struck out with the man of his dreams. 

Noya leaned forward and grabbed his hand, scraping across Asahi’s calluses with his own. Did Noya still play volleyball? Asahi was distracted enough by the feel of his strong and steady grip that he almost missed what Noya said next.

“Wait, really?” he asked, staring into Noya’s eyes and wondering if this was just the head injury playing up again.

“Yeah, I mean, after the cast list goes up they can’t accuse us of nepotism, right? So if you don’t mind waiting, I know it’s going to be at least a month or six weeks until its all finalised. And that’s just if I get the part, if I’m rejected then it could be sooner.”

“I’m sure you’ll get the part, you’re perfect! I mean, um. I think you’d play Matsui really well,” Asahi stammered out, feeling all his blood rush directly to his face. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Noya how closely the character was based on high school him, if that would be weird enough to scare him off. 

Noya laughs, and squeezes his hand a little. Asahi can’t help but stare at the single point of contact between them. Noya’s hand was so warm. “Have you even seen anything I’m in? I didn’t think you knew I was a seiyuu.”

“Oh. I don’t know, maybe I have? What are you in right now? There was an awful lot of you in that room together.”

“I’m a voice actor for _“Fly! Battlemechs!”_ actually! I’m the pilot of _Guardian Deity_ , fierce protector and backup bot.” He stands up and drops into the familiar looking stance from the show, bent knees and arms outstretched, ready to catch whatever energy construct the villain was flinging at them that episode. The look on his face was intense and Asahi wondered if that’s what he looked like in the recording studio, with his headphones on and lines flying from his lips. 

“That’s so cool, Noya, I watch that show with my nieces on Saturday mornings. They love it, they’re always pretending to be _Iron Beauty_ and _Cheerful Star_.”

Noya stands up, rubbing the back off his head bashfully.

“Yeah? Awesome. I can get autographs for them if you like? Kiyoko and Yachi are the best, and they love their fans, the smaller and cuter the better! They were changing in a different room, that’s why you didn’t see them earlier.”

“I would be the best uncle ever, for sure. If it wouldn’t be too much of a bother?”

“Haha, not at all. I can let you know what convention we’ll be at next if you want to bring your nieces along to meet them in person.”

“That would be pretty amazing, actually, I think I’d win birthdays for the year if they could meet them both.”

Noya beamed, grabbing Asahi’s hand again, and stepping in so close that Asahi blinked, seeing that megawatt grin right next to him. 

“So its agreed, then? I’ll audition, and whether or not I get the part we’ll go out for dinner together? I’d really like to get to know adult Asahi, y’know? Teenage you was hot and awesome but I’d love to get up close and personal with clumsy, dreamy mangaka you.”

Asahi’s heart was racing again. Maybe he should tell the nurse.

“Dinner?” he squeaked out. “But I thought we agreed on coffee...”

Noya shrugged one shoulder. “I want to spend time with you, Asahi. I want to spend a load of time with you right now, and I reckon that after 6 weeks I’ll just want to spend even more, so why start with coffee when we could have a whole evening together?” 

Asahi nodded, unbelievingly. He was still half convinced that this was a hallucination brought on by his head trauma but to hell with it, if it was real he’d be daft not to agree with Noya’s plans. “Yeah, okay. Whatever you want.”

Noya’s sly smirk should probably have been a little worrying but honestly, Asahi was too far gone on this man to care. “I intend to take you up on that in every way you’ll let me, Azumane Asahi.”

Asahi squeaked again, and fanned at his face with his spare hand. _Please let me never wake up from this glorious dream_! A date with Noya, and six weeks to get himself prepped for it. He could do this! (Maybe he should call Suga and Daichi as soon as he got home though.)


	3. Chapter 3

The outer door to the studio creaked as Asahi pushed it open and he winced, mouthing a silent apology to the production assistant who turned to glare at him. She pointed at a seat pushed up against one wall and he obediently sat down, setting his shoulder bag down gently on the floor next to the chair. 

From this somewhat out of the way viewpoint he could only see the one half of the recording studio interior and two of its occupants. Luckily for him it was Noya and Tanaka that he could see through the massive window, standing next to each other and gesticulating wildly as they shouted at excitedly at each other. 

Asahi relaxed back into the chair, more than happy to just sit and watch the intense concentration on his boyfriend’s face as he yelled and flailed at Tanaka. His fingers itched for a pencil to jot down the animated lines of Noya’s face, the crinkle that appeared in the corner of his eyes in concentration as the altercation grew more intense. Tanaka was waving his arms about his head now. Asahi assumed that this was helping him get into character, but he was a little worried that he’d smack someone in the face by accident. Noya seemed used to it though, and as Asahi looked on it was obvious how well the two worked together, bantering back and forth, feeding off one another’s energy to goad themselves into greater heights of dramatic tension. It looked like this was going to be a fun episode when it aired.

“Cut!”

The director leaned over the little microphone on the sound desk, as Noya and Tanaka turned towards the window.

“That was a great run, lads, but we’ll have to stop there. Quick lunch and we’ll get set up for the next scene. Tanaka, Bokuto, Noya, you’re done for the day, be back in tomorrow early for a final pass through scene 8. Good job! I’ll get the notes emailed to you this evening and see you at 9 am.”

“Yes, director!” came a chorus of voices and then the inner studio door opened, actors spilling out, pulling on coats and bags, cheerfully chatting over the day’s work and arguing where they were going to go for lunch. Noya was one of the last out and Asahi had to stand up and call his name before he was noticed amongst the hubbub. The moment Noya saw him though it was as if they were the only two people in the room and his grin warmed Asahi down to his bones. Noya’s excited greeting drew the attention of his workmates as he pushed through to stand in front of Asahi, who looked down at his boyfriend and smiled. It looked like Noya had dressed up specially for the occasion, and Asahi felt less self-conscious about his cardigan-shirt-and-tight jeans combo.

“Asahi! You all ready for our lunch date?” 

There was a litany of “ooOOOooohs!” from the rest of the actors, and Kuroo nudged Asahi pretty hard with one shoulder. “Taking him somewhere nice, eh, Mr Manga Man? Going all fancy to woo the heart of the fair Noya?”

Before Asahi could stumble out an answer Noya was puffing out his chest and posing proudly with his hands on his hips. “No need, Kuroo, I’m a cheap date!” Asahi tried to hide his madly flushing face behind a hand as he laughed along with everyone else at Noya.

There was a chorus of “Goodbye!”, “Nice to see you again, Asahi!” and “Make good choices! Always use protection!” from Tanaka as the group all headed out the door together. Noya grabbed Asahi by the hand and dragged him along too until they were stood outside by themselves in the sunshine. Asahi, nervous as always, tugged on the strap of his bag and dropped his head, staring down at his scuffed trainers. Maybe he should have worn his uncomfortable dress shoes instead. 

“It’s um, it’s good to see you,” he mumbled. Noya and he had been officially boyfriends for two weeks now and he was still overwhelmed if he thought about it too much. Maybe he needed to find a way to stop calling him _The Noya_ in his head. He definitely needed to relax more.

Noya grabbed hold of his bag strap and pulled Asahi close enough that their chests were touching. 

“I’ve flustered you again, haven’t I?” he asked, and Asahi nodded, not sure what else to say. Noya grinned up at him, and tugged on the bag strap until he was leaning down low enough for Noya to smack a kiss on his cheek. “No need to worry, big guy! Guardian Deity is here to look after your big glass heart!”

“Noyaaa…”

Asahi could feel his face flaming, but he also desperately wanted to kiss Noya properly, even if they were standing out on a public street. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly until Noya grabbed his hand again and started walking off. 

“Lunch first, then kisses!”

“Wha-what? I didn’t say anything!” 

Noya threw a glance over his shoulder as he tugged Asahi along to the ramen shop down the street. “Don’t tell me you weren’t thinking about it, Asahi! I know I was!” 

The wink he sent Asahi lit him up from the inside. 

“Well, maybe…” he conceded, lengthening his stride until he was pacing Noya. 

“Glad we’re on the same page!”

And yeah, thought Asahi, it seemed like they were, and wasn’t that the most wondrous, romantic thing. He could feel that itch to write filling him up but it could wait, right now he was off on a date with this wonderful man, and who knew where they’d go from here. It was quite exciting. He looked down at the small, warm hand in his own and gently squeezed it. Noya looked up at him, and in his smile Asahi could see his future, and it was so, so bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a lot of fun to write! Asahi and Noya were my first ship for the Haikyuu!! fandom and I will always love them. I'm such a sucker for tall/small, quiet/loud combos!   
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing these two love-struck idiots. Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
